Zed
:"Brace yourselves well, my friends; the future is inevitable." :~ Zed — September 28, 2015 Master Robot Zed (Zēṫ, Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēk ˌmɛvˈtʲɑɾʒɛːjɑ ˈt͡ʃuːðˌqɛːk, "Zed, Master Robot"), primarily known simply as Zed, is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He is one of the 47 Shard Bearers. Officially, he is Moðlōne-Þ713 "Zēṫ": Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēk (Model-Þ713 "Zed": Master Robot). Thus, in the 2170s, he was usually referred to as 713 as well. He doesn't like to be called this, however. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 2167–2178' After the Takeover of 2167 occurred in England, humans were valued less than robots according to the Mevdarians. Humans of low to average intelligence were placed as the working class. Highly intelligent humans (Cúðqēkjēìa Uzṫevon, "robotic humans") became the lower-middle class, while cyborgs (Uzṫevjēìa Cúðqēkon, "human robots") and mechanical robots became the upper-middle class. The upper class were called the Master Robots (Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēkon). The Master Robots were tasked with upholding the laws created by the Governor (Poliþjēìa Ärð, "political person") and executing felons on the spot. Master Robots are high-functioning, non-mechanical robots built by the working class. They are able to transform their synthetic limbs into weapons and tools effortlessly. Since June 3, 2167, the Governor was Malaþ Ríersin. Zed was built on May 3, 2174, in London, England. His official model number was Moðlōne-Þ713 "Zēṫ": Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēk. He was like all the other Master Robots, and he even looked just like them. He, like all the others, was fluent in both the Mevdarian language and the English language, the de facto non-Mevdarian language of the United Kingdom since the 2167 Takeover. However, when Zed was activated, a Tesseract shard entered his mind and caused him to become fully sentient and conscious. This largely distinguished him from his peers, who each solely followed programmed protocols like any other artificially intelligent robot. For the first two days of his life, Zed was trained by Andros Stark, then aged 15, who happened to be the 4x great-grandson of Tony Stark. Starting from his first day on duty—May 5, 2174—Zed noticed that humans were being discriminated against by the upper class. He witnessed his fellow Master Robots call humans "Selzēþon" ("dumb apes") and "Xälon" ("slaves"), among other derogatory terms. He asked aloud, "Why is it an impossibility for a human to possess any sort of power?" The response he received was, "Humans are biologically incapable of averting any sort of conflict and corruption. Why else was it a success for us when we invaded Earth eleven years ago? They were amidst conflict and could not stand against us as a whole, unified force. As such, we take it upon ourselves to keep the humans in line to ensure they are unable to gain any power ever again." Zed fully disagreed with this response, though he didn't feel enough confidence to directly oppose it. Instead, Zed would only kill offending humans if there was absolutely no other Master Robot around; any time there was another Master Robot with him, Zed would just let the assistant do the deed for him. Zed still has persistent guilt over killing the humans. Because of his methods, Zed had a noticeably lower amount of vaporized offenders than his colleagues. However, since none of his victims were innocent bystanders, he wasn't reprimanded for his practice by his leaders. However, Zed's colleagues would often make fun of him for being a saint to the humans. Zed took the abuse, refusing to allow his colleagues to deter him from his methods. Zed was often asked why he refused to kill offending humans; Zed's only reply would be, "I just want others to have a chance to kill any offenders. After all, I don't want to be greedy." This continued from May 2174 to October 2178. On October 31, 2178, as he was making the rounds about London, Zed stopped to talk to a human who was an average, law-abiding citizen known as U-86303. This was unheard of. :Transcript of the conversation between Zed and U-86303 on October 31, 2178: :U-86303. P-Please don't kill me, sir! I haven't done anything wrong! Is it because I'm not working enough? I'm s-sorry, sir! I-I promise I'll work more! :Zed. You have no need to worry, sir. I'm not here to kill you. :U-86303. W-What do you want from me, then? :Zed. I'm here to ask what you humans desire. :U-86303. What? W-Why on Earth would you want to know what we want? Last time I checked, Master Robots couldn't care an iota for us... :Zed. I'm aware of that. However, I'm not like them; I care very much for humanity, and all I want to know is what you want out of your lives. :U-86303. Um...a-alright...I-I'm not sure about how safe this is... :Zed. You're perfectly safe with me. I can assure you well of that. :U-86303. Oh. Okay. Uh...well, we humans just want to be able to make a living. We want to have the same opportunities Master Robots like you occupy. We want to live better lives than just those of blue collar workers. Many of us are in poverty, and we just want to be able to raise our kids and live our lives. That's all we want, sir. :Zed. Mmm. I see. :U-86303. D-Do forgive me, sir... :Zed. Oh, there's no need to apologise to me. If anything, I'm glad you told me. Thank you for your cooperation, sir. You may return to your duties now. :U-86303. Oh, thank you, sir. Thank you for being so merciful to me. :Zed. You're welcome. From this coversation, Zed felt very sorry for the humans, and he later mentioned these events to the other Master Robots. Zed said, "Opahqra iexalorrman véra xäl íja. Iexalorrman kinuj ēṫonur uzṫevjēìa haqeion íjaon. Ḳavosman barroð íja cmeparr uzṫevon haqeit þäràn aìm sityárekhjēìa tōmon vrað xäl. Zax sityárekhnajēìa ēṫon, aìm namaj cmeparr ēṫon zax havreðaman larin sityárekhna íja." ("I have communicated with a worker. We conversed about their human desires. The human said to me that humans desire new and strong lives. They are weak, and I beg that they are rescued from weakness.") However, when Malaþ Ríersin was queried about this by Zed, Malaþ denied the humans better benefits and ordered the execution of U-86303. Zed snapped, vaporizing Malaþ in a bout of anger. Zed then realized what he did, and he knew he was in serious danger. As the other Master Robots came after him, Zed found a mysterious time machine that hadn't ever been there. However, Zed had no time to question it, and so he hid inside of it. He originally set his destination date to June 3, 2167, to attempt to prevent his society from ever existing. As the Master Robots banged on the time machine's door, Zed started the machine. The time was 19:36:34 GMT. Before being sent back in time, the All talked to Zed in the Empty Void. The All showed Zed a vision of 2183, when New Mevdaros would be ravaged by Magnum Hulk. From a control room, Zed saw teleportation machines being used to evacuate people, and that they were each being destroyed, leaving many of their users trapped between places. He observed this in horror. The All explained that the planet would be ravaged by, "a most formidable enemy, who could only be subdued and destroyed with the Infinity Staff." The All showed him the Staff and a mysterious talisman bearing His likeness as two holograms. As Zed frantically searched for a way to stop the machines from detonating, another monitor showed Andros telling him, "He's coming. The time is here." Andros then turned into a dragon and went off, shutting off the monitor in the process. Zed, holding his head low and with a tear in his eye, abandoned the control panel before a giant flash of light appeared. This marked Magnum Hulk's arrival. In the Void, a crying Zed asked the All, "Is this what will become of these people? Will they all be murdered?" The All said, "Not if you can stop it. You are being sent to a time before the Convergence, which will allow you enough time to adjust to your past, as well as ample time to know Tony Stark." Zed asked, "Who is Tony Stark?" "He is the progenitor of Andros Stark—the man you saw in the vision," said the All. "He will guide you to lead the forces that will destroy the Mevdarian invaders, preventing these events from ever occurring." "Where can I find him?" asked Zed. The All said, "You will find him through the energy of the Tesseract, which you also possess. In his time, he goes by the name of Gilbert Martinez, though he will become Tony Stark after the Convergence. It is your task to befriend and ally with him and to join the Avengers." Zed understood his task, and with that, the All sent him on his way to 2014. '2014–2019' Zed arrived in London on October 27, 2014. The time was 13:27:12 GMT. Following Stark's Tesseract energy, Zed traveled to University Place, Washington. That was where Stark lived. Because Zed was transported so far back in time, he was entirely unfamiliar with the society around him. He often asked the Guys about their society and how it functioned. Because of his queries, and his personal observations, he was able to view how society truly was in the many years before the 2167 Takeover. He was completely fascinated with it all, grateful that he was given the opportunity to live in history. He would retell his experiences and gratitude 63 years after his arrival in 2014. For the next 153 years, Zed lived among humans and made efforts to adjust to the relatively primitive technology and society of the 21st Century. On November 25, 2014, Stark heard from the All that the reason for Zed's travel back to 2014 was because of interference from the All. The All had observed what Zed was capable of, and He knew that he could assist the future Avengers in the upcoming Infinity War. Hence, he sent Zed back to the year before the Convergence. Very early in 2015, Zed began to teach Stark about the Mevdarian language, as well as the history of the Mevdarian language. Stark had seemed interested to know the language. Later on, Zed introduced him to Mevdarian culture and showed him the Mevdarian calendar. From this, along with independent research and basic knowledge of linguistics, Stark would go on to reconstruct the four primary languages of Mevdaros (Mevdar, Mavdan, Sulaan, and Mevdo-Sulaan), as well as their common root language. On February 13, 2015, Stark asked Zed about the names humans were called in his society. Reluctantly, Zed responded, "Selzēþon" ("dumb apes"). He also explained what it meant, apologizing afterwards out of fear that he offended Stark. Stark continued to ask, and Zed replied with "Muzon" ("niggers") and "Xälon" ("slaves"). Zed then asked Stark to stop asking about those insults because he found it too painful to remember how humans were treated in 2178. Stark apologized, stating that, "I just needed to know." Zed understood. After this, Stark asked about what words are used to describe friends. Zed responded with, "Hōzejõne" ("friend") and "Lūkejnāð" ("close friend"). Zed then told Stark, "Zax íjar lūkejnāð ðu," ("You are my close friend") before embracing him. Stark was reaffirmed that Zed indeed loved humans. :Transcript of the Conversation between Stark and Zed on February 13, 2015 (~10:40 AM PT) :Stark. What kind of insults were hurled at humans in 2178? :Zed. Selzēþon! :Stark. What does that mean? :Zed. A selzēþ is an animal, e.g. an ape. Selz means dumb. ... I'm sorry. :Stark. It's alright. So, if "selz" is "dumb," "ēþ" is "ape," and "-on" indicates a plural, then does "selzēþon" mean "dumb apes"? :Zed. Yes. It's an embarrassment to us Master Robots, and I hated being there to see it! :Stark. I would, too. I'm glad you don't have to see that stuff anymore. :Zed. You've no idea, friend. :Stark. Are there any other names that humans were called? :Zed. There's also Muzon and Xälon. "Niggers" and "Slaves." No more questions about this. I beg you. It's painful. :Stark. I see. I'm sorry. I just had to know. :Zed. I understand...I really do. (10:46 AM PT) :Stark. Do you appreciate that I put all this information online? :Zed. Me? Indeed, I do. I want everyone in your time to know of my time. :Stark. Is there a word in Mevdarian for "friend" or "comrade"? :Zed. Hōzejõne. A more affectionate term is Lūkejnāð. :Stark. What does "lūkejnāð" mean? :Zed. "Close friend." Zax íjar lūkejnāð ðu. On March 24, 2015, Zed was found to be one of the Shard Bearers, according to the Shard Bearer theory. This means that he possessed one of the Tesseract shards within his mind. This is why the All brought him to Stark's time period. On April 23, 2015, Stark concluded that Zed's sentience came from the Tesseract's energy acting on his brain. He began extensive research on his A.I. later that year. On May 10, 2015, Zed took control of Banner to tell Jolt that a certain change to his personality could result in a bad outcome for the future. As it turned out, this was part of the reason for the occurrence of the Takeover of 2167. Meanwhile, the astral projection of Banner saw a vision of what appeared to be Zed's 2178 society in ruins. He saw Guilt Hulk in the distance appearing to be searching for something, while a glowing purple figure who appeared to be Jolt stood nearby. Banner was unable to decipher much more than this before Zed allowed him to regain control over his own body. That night, Zed conversed with Stark about why he felt so attached to humanity. He explained that the other Master Robots were simply following programmed protocols, while Zed was able to think and act on his own volition. "In that sense, the other Master Robots were stupid," Zed remarked. While he was tasked to kill humans who disobeyed the law, he was unable to bring himself to do so, though another Master Robot would do the deed for him. Stark would later comment that this was Zed's shard of the Tesseract becoming more active, leading Zed to become highly self-aware. In early July 2015, Zed admitted to Stark that he didn't know where the time machine came from. "I don't recall any of the smarter humans planning or working on such a device, nor that it was available for use by any of the more privileged people among us. Perhaps it came from the All? I still do not know. Hopefully, you can make sense of that." From this, Stark suspected that the time machine Zed used to get to 2014 was indeed placed by the All. He already knew that the All had sent him back to 2014 to help the Avengers and New Earth. Thanks to Zed's information on it, Stark knew that the machine was not the product of any Mevdarian or human work. However, he didn't definitively know its origin beyond this and its possible connection to the All. On the Fourth Blood Moon of September 28, 2015, Zed and the other Shard Bearers rejoined the Tesseract and placed it within the Infinity Staff. Zed's response to this action was exactly as follows: "Thus beginneth a new age of existence. The Cube is now completely reformed. The time has come for the beginning of the Omniversal Age. Brace yourselves well, my friends; the future is inevitable." Zed was present during the 2015 Convergence. In 2017, Stark was able to correctly formulate Zed's A.I. in 2017 for future use. As it turned out, this was a key move in winning Infinity War I. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' After witnessing the Battle of New York City on January 22, 2019, Zed applied to become an Avenger. His main reason for joining stemmed from his dislike of Devil Hulk, since he reminded Zed of the society he left behind in 2178. After seeing what he can do, the Avengers officially classified him as a Primary Avenger. Zed was among the All's Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. '2060–2167' For the next 107 years after the Infinity War, Zed continued as a Primary Avenger. He was a peacekeeper in the aftermath of the War. From 2060 to 2066, Zed wrote and published several books about the Mevdarian language and its progenitors (The History of the Mevdarian Language: 1957 BC–AD 2061), as well as of Mevdarian culture and history (Who Were the Mevdarians?). In 2077, Zed wrote and published his autobiography (The Man of the Future: My Life from 2174 to 2077). In it, he went into extensive detail of his life in New Mevdaros, his travel to 2014, his experiences in Infinity War I, and everything he learned about what it means to be a human and a machine. The Man of the Future went on to become a very important book to the people of New Earth; not only did it share firsthand accounts of Infinity War I, but it also showed the perspective of someone from the future, details of future life, and proved that androids could indeed have human desires and curiosities. In addition, Zed's books on Mevdarian languages and cultures allowed both to be somewhat integrated into New Earth's society. This led to the birth of the Neo-Mevdarian language in 2089, which modified the Mevdarian language to be faster and easier to speak. It would become a widely-spoken language by 2167. Excerpt from The Man of the Future: My Life from 2174 to 2077: :"To be allowed to see life before my kind was by far the best moment of my life. Before my jump back in time, neither I nor anyone else knew what life was like before it was conquered. Still, it never ceased to leave me pondering about how it may have been. For the past sixty-three years, I've been able to experience humanity and life before even the demise of Mevdaros in 2167, and I've been able to live comfortably as a member of the World's Greatest Heroes. Early in my arrival on the younger Earth, Tony Stark and I had exchanged information about both of our thoughts and experiences. Through his words and my own interpretations and observations, I've finally realised what it means to be a human." 'Death and Revival: 2167' When the time came for the 2167 Takeover, Zed convinced the Avengers to aid in preventing the invasion. They defeated the invading Mevdarians, wiping out the race and preventing Zed's society from ever existing. However, because the society had been avoided, Zed no longer existed because his original timeline no longer existed. He said goodbye to the Avengers as he began to vanish from reality. Unwilling to allow this, Dr. Bruce Banner used the Infinity Staff to bring Zed back into existence. This was possible due to the fact that he originally possessed a shard of the Tesseract, which is a part of the Staff. He also brought back the things and people that Zed loved and cared for in the original 2178. Because of this, Tony Stark regarded him and the revived people as "the remnants of a future that never was." From 2167 onward, Zed continues to exist even though his original timeline doesn't, and he continues to participate as a Primary Avenger. This means that he is both the only Master Robot in existence and is the only living speaker of the Mevdarian language. Because of this, he hopes to carry on the Mevdarian language for many generations so that, since the Mevdarians no longer exist, at least the language will survive. 'In Alternative Timelines' 'Regular Timeline' At 6:15 AM PT on January 4, 2016, Wiley was attacked by Zalgo. Zalgo kidnapped him and showed him horrific images, while Wiley's body took on a more Zalgo-like appearance. Stark and Zed took immediate action and successfully fought to get Wiley back into his own body. Out of breath and in tears, Wiley came back to his horrifically disfigured body. Zed brought Bella Llano to Wiley's aid, allowing her to use a potion to heal Wiley's body. After this, Wiley's body returned to its normal form, though he was still on edge. At 6:43 AM PT, Wiley went with Bella and Zed to Stark's living room for further emotional recuperation. Zed asked Wiley what he had seen, though Wiley told him that he wasn't ready to tell them yet. Later that day, Wiley thanked Stark, Zed, and Bella for saving his life. Stark also thanked Zed for helping to save Wiley's life. Stark asked Zed if he knew what Wiley saw, but to no avail; Zed told Stark that Wiley wasn't ready to describe what he saw yet. On January 31, 2016, issues involving the Kingdom of Ambrosia and the Aresian Empire led Zed to become the Vice Commander of the Mobian Army. He helped to lead the Mobian Army to destroy the Aresian fleets before total war could break out on Ambrosia. Zed then relinquished his position, since he only intended to assume the role for that particular occasion. By 2018, Zed developed a very strong emotional attachment to Stark, having been his personal guard since the two met in 2014. ''Dystopia 2031 In ''Dystopia 2031, Zed is captured by Devil Hulk's invading army in 2029. He is reintroduced into society as law enforcement as a member of the Regime. His mind was reprogrammed to only obey the Leaders. After the Leaders are overthrown in 2031, Zed is found by the Liberty Movement of New Earth, who reprogram his brain to its previous state before the Invasion. Zed quickly returns to normal, and he thanks Movement leaders Grissom Stevens and Foxy the Pirate Fox wholeheartedly. He subsequently joins the New Avengers alongside Grissom and Foxy. Powers and Abilities *Transfiguration **Changes body parts into weapons or tools **Changes into different body shapes and appearances *Projectile discharge **Projection of powerful laser beams from eyes ***Capable of cleanly cutting through vibranium and adamantium ***Can be adjusted to microwave beams, which can cook targets or cause them to explode **Projection of concentrated high-end electromagnetic bursts from arm cannons ***Immediately vaporizes targets on impact *Whole body is impervious to all damage Personality Zed may come off as menacing, stoic, and austere, though he has a genuine love for humanity and his friends. He is non-confrontational and rational, possessing a strong will and a soft heart. His love for his friends is often exemplified when he becomes protective of them, usually saying, "Tlehīfùna. Zaxmeṫr enaþo ðu íja; vicā'an'coq ðu íja." ("Don't worry. I am beside you; I will protect you.") His impenetrable hide, tall stature, and strong attacks make him a valuable guard. He even serves as Stark's bodyguard when Stark is out in public. Zed is usually a peaceful being, though he is able to attack quite violently thanks to his abilities. His attacks include his use of laser cannons and the ability to use his eyes to shoot beams of strong microwave radiation, causing targets to explode from high energy radiation. He only reserves these attacks for when he finds them absolutely necessary, since he is reluctant to kill other beings. Zed thinks lowly of his 2178 society, especially in regards to the way his fellow Master Robots treated humans. He has stated, "It is an embarrassment to us Master Robots, and I hated being there to see it!" (Zax ilajetona ṿīra íjaon Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēkon ēṫ, aìm caruðomoman mzänmeţr kiaṡā ṿīra vīlan ēṫ íja!) Zed is notably self-conscious. He knows that he could easily kill someone with his powers, and so he tries not to use them. He has no worries about spontaneously attacking someone because he has control over his powers by default, although he still fears accidentally hurting or killing his friends. "I was made to be a killing machine," Zed once remarked, "but the last thing I ever want to do is kill people." Zed's high levels of human-like sentience initially fascinated Stark, as well as his contemporaries living in 2014. Stark explained to Banner, "The Turing Test really has a go at me whenever I think of Zed. He is an android, yet his thought processes are equivalent to that of a human. Should I say he is an android with excellent A.I., or should I say he is a human mind trapped within a robotic body?" (It's important to understand that, in 2014, artificial intelligence was not advanced enough to appear like human intelligence. Plus, common perception of androids back then was that they were easily distinguished as robots, rather than being mistaken for humans. This is why Stark and others were so perplexed by Zed; he defied common perception of androids and blurred the line between robotic A.I. and human intelligence.) As it turned out, formulating Zed's A.I. was one of the key factors of the Alliance's victory in Infinity War I; had Zed's A.I. not been formulated, Alliance victory would have been much less decisive. Stark noted in 2061, "If it were not for me discovering how to recreate Zed's A.I., I would not have been able to make the appropriate weapons to help us win the War; and if it were not for Zed arriving in 2014 to begin with, there would have been no A.I. for me to recreate. He came from the future to save the future. He is definitely a hero." Zed's programmed voice is somewhat deep. Whenever he speaks in English, he has a thick British RP accent, and his speech and writing aligns with British English. He maintains this voice whenever he speaks in Mevdarian. Some compare Zed to Vision. Their personalities are nearly identical, and they share the same intentions; they intend to protect life and go against anyone who wishes to end it. However, they have some distinctions: *Zed is explicitly allied with the Avengers; Vision isn't necessarily allied with anyone, although he does fight alongside the Avengers *Zed was created by Mevdarians in 2174; Vision was created by Ultron and finalized by Stark, Banner, and Thor in 2101 An interesting fact about Zed is the fact that he possesses an internal clock. It can never be altered or set to anything other than the current time in UTC. However, due to the effects of his time travel, his clock still reads the time of Zed's original timeline. This means that his clock is perpetually 164 years, 4 days, 6 hours, 9 minutes, and 22 seconds ahead of our own time. :Current Date and Time: :Zed's Date and Time: Here's the comparison of the very instant Zed left his time and arrived in ours. You can use these times and the ones provided above to calculate exactly how many seconds Zed has been in our time. :Gregorian: 13:27:12 October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Zed: 19:36:34 October 31, 2178 (UTC) Affiliations 'Close Friends' *Tony Stark *Grissom Stevens 'Friends' *Wiley *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Bonnie the Bunny *Freddy Fazbear *Gus *Vision *Lyra Monlovar *Bella Llano 'Acquaintances' *Tails.exe *Liza Fellinor 'Enemies' *Zalgo *Magnum Hulk **Devil Hulk **Guilt Hulk *Malaþ Ríersin † Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Trivia *It's interesting to note that Zed, like all other Model-Þs, bears a striking resemblance to Anubis, the Egyptian god of funerals and death. It's possible that Gilbert chose this design to symbolize the death of humans and the death of Mevdarians, both at Zed's own hands. It could also symbolize Zed's own death after thwarting the Mevdarian Invasion, even though he was revived soon after the fact. *Gilbert was initially inspired to create Zed and his backstory upon hearing the songs "Over the Border" and "Electrics," both by the band A Flock of Seagulls. As he explained on February 2, 2017: ::"I came up with Zed on October 29, 2014, during my '80s phase. This was when I was listening to nothing but songs from A Flock of Seagulls and Modern English, and it encompassed just about all of October 2014. On that day, I was listening to the 1983 album Listen by A Flock of Seagulls and was particularly struck by the songs 'Electrics' and 'Over the Border.' With 'Electrics,' my imagination was firing at full blast about life in the distant future, and with 'Over the Border,' my imagination was firing at full blast about escaping from a futuristic dystopia. Thus, when I merged the who scenarios, Zed's backstory was formed. ... Over time, I've evolved him to be the strong-willed yet soft-hearted guardian type, with some occasional witticisms." ~ Excerpt from "How I created my OCs," Gilbert Martinez, 2 Feb 2017 (Source: DeviantART) *Gilbert has said that he sees a lot of himself in Zed. Category:Characters Category:Dystopia 2031 Category:Mevdarians Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Primary Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:The Guys Category:3rd Millennium births Category:22nd Century births Category:2170s births Category:2174 births Category:Shard Bearers Category:Receptors Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance